


Blue Jay - Terminal

by Candy1319



Series: Blue Jay [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age is kinda weird cause wanda is actually in her 30s but who cares, Anxiety, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Depression, Everyone Has Issues, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Mute Original Character Kinda-ish, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sleep Deprivation, TW: Blood, Tags Are Hard, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda is 21 in this fic, also im not mute so please tell me if i say something wrong, tw: death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1319/pseuds/Candy1319
Summary: Andy Lauren is kinda weird. She does school, does graphic design. Pretty normal right? Besides the whole superhero thing, she's pretty normal. That is until a certain someone shows up to her life to make her join this weird superhero world. The only problem? She can't talk. She knows why, but does she really?That kinda makes no sense but also does. Read to find out more about Andy.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Michelle Jones & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff & Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: Blue Jay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205456
Kudos: 1





	1. Normality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silent Screams and Surprising Saviours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814889) by [normalisoverrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalisoverrated/pseuds/normalisoverrated). 



> So thank you for at least attempting to read this. I've already mapped out this whole story (took about a month) and all I've got to do is write it.  
> The only significant age change is Wanda because she should be only mid 20's not like 35. I've changed her to 21 because it makes the interactions more believable.  
> Everyone Is their normal age.  
> Other small things, this was developed during Wandavision so for that reason I'm just pretending WandaVision or any other shows don't happen. Ironman, Captain America, all of them don't die, stay in the past (sorry), or not get traded a soul for a soul. Hulk/Ironman is pretty much fully recovered, Vision is still dead, and Tony moves back to the Compound after it's rebuilt (Leaves Pepper and the kids behind).  
> I think that covers most things in the future and present.

Eat, go to school, maybe learn something, get home, do some cool graphics design, eat, sleep, wake up, repeat. That’s what every day had been like and was going to be like for the next year and a half. Of course until college. It doesn’t sound too bad but it’s a tiny bit stressful. School for the most part is annoying. I’m lucky to have friends like Peter and Ned and M.J. and they make it better. But school will never be a place where I’m like: “Wow I love this place and want to be here forever!” It’ll never happen because I frankly don’t care about it.

I usually had a protein shake for breakfast. Fast, efficient, gives me muscles and all that good stuff. It didn’t really matter about what the brand was but that’s a whole other talk. One time I took it to school and the school wasn't… the greatest at ignoring it and so I finished it in the kitchen.

The apartment I lived in was small enough for two people; Me and my Mom. We didn’t really interact with each other besides the basics of ‘How was your day?’ and ‘Anything interesting while cashiering?.’ Not exactly the most in-depth conversations. But we survived each day like the last and interacted which was enough for both of us.

As I finished the drink, I grabbed my bag and wrote a note to my Mom. She likes to know where everything is, so I wrote a note explaining that I was heading to Midtown. I hastily left and traveled down the apartment stairs at a moderate pace. Not rushing, but not exactly going as slow as possible.

I walked to school, around twenty or so minutes, until I got to Midtown. I saw Peter and Ned waiting near the gate of the school and hurried my way toward them.

“So how was patrol?” I heard Ned ask Peter as I approached the two. They faced each other, but when they saw me, they opened it up. They sort of let me into the conversation so I took it.

“Same as always. Stopped some crime and all that. The Blue Jay and I met up again,” He informed Ned and me.

“Did she say anything?” Ned asked with an eye-roll of annoyance. It was common knowledge that this Blue Jay Peter would speak about didn’t talk. No one knew why but it was just what everyone knew.

“Nope, she did help a lot with the fighting so I can’t really complain. I wish I could have legs like her, always kicking and strong and cool,” Peter replied with a small smile. Ned and I looked at each other and laughed, holding each other with one hand. My other hand was trying to cover my mouth. “What’s so funny?” He asked as he had a questioning glance and friendly smile.

“Your ogling over her fighting style!” I could hear my tired voice exclaim. Peter stiffened at that but turned around for some reason. I quickly let go of Ned to try and gaze at his face as he turned farther away.

“Am not!” He said with conviction. He tried to turn faster but I was fast enough to catch some redness in his cheeks. You couldn’t even blame it on the cold since this was one of the few days in winter where it was above fifty degrees the whole day.

Peter was wearing a pretty bland sweatshirt and jeans combo while Ned had a nice hat, jeans, and brown shirt. I, on the other hand, wore a nice necklace with a blue gem in the middle, a white and pink striped shirt, and black leggings. The shirt was tied at the bottom with some black sneakers, that was very comfortable, on my feet.

“Your cute, rosy cheeks beg to differ,” I replied coolly with a smirk as Ned tried to stifle a laugh. Key word being tried. You could tell he was trying to hold it in but he finally cracked getting the remainder of us, Peter and I, to laugh.

“Moving on,” Peter said with a glare in my direction, “Did you apply?” He asked me. He asked it like if it were obvious that I should have. To my memory I did, so I gave a nod.

“Yeah, it wasn’t so bad. But that’s probably because I didn’t do the best job because if it were better it should have been harder. The prompt was so easy though so I don’t know how hard it could have been but-”

“Chillllllll,” Ned said, easing with the motion of his hands going downward, “You did really well, I know it!” I shrugged.

“How can you say that when you don’t know what it looks like?” I asked with a slight scoff.

“Maybe you should show us then?” All of us jumped at that noise, not noticing M.J. slip into the group. She was wearing a black plaid long sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, and white sneakers. Her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and she looked… somewhat happy. Better than usual.

“M.J.! Don’t do that!” Peter said as all of us were jump scared, though me not as much.

“Okay fine, here it is,” I said, getting the conversation back to where it was. I held up a printout of it from my bag and showed the three of them.

“They said that they wanted a sort of badge or pin or whatever to wear to associate what branch they were. I got assigned science so I did this,” I explained with a shrug. When they saw it, their jaws dropped.

“ANDY! This is AMAZING! Mr. Stark will love it I’m sure!” Peter exuberantly exclaimed. I gave another shrug and mumbled an ‘I guess’ that I was sure only Peter could hear. However to my dismay-

“Don’t give us an ‘I guess’ Andy! This is brilliant!” Michelle said with a smile.

“Not only is she excited, but she is also British. Andy, you did amazing. It is not known to man for her to do either of things consecutively, let alone in the same sen-”

*BRING* *BRING*

Ned was cut off by the bell of the school ringing. I quickly put the logo away, zipping my white and baby blue backpack up. The four of us entered the facility, ready to face yet another horrible day of school.

Noticing the huge amount of packets on the teacher’s desk, pencils on each desk, and the fact it said in small print: Chapter 24 History Test. I knew we had a history test. Of course, no other kid could see that small of a detail, especially an eleven-point font from twenty feet away, from a disadvantageous spot. Just something cool I can do.

Once the bell rang, killing my ears, the teacher got up from his desk. I keep referring to him as the teacher but you can’t blame me when I don’t even know what his name is. I just know he talks about history while I read ahead in the textbook. When he got up from his desk, he cleared his voice. Anyone who was talking was now quiet as the teacher handed out the tests, much to the classes’ dismay.

“You have until the end of the period to finish this, if you don’t then turn in whatever you have done. Sooner you get this done, sooner you can go to lunch,” He said, beginning to pass them out in the rows. Since I was near the back of the fourth of six rows, I was one of the last to get it.

As soon as I got it, I began writing. The test, to save you some time, was all about ‘What was your opinion about the effects of World War II’ or whatever. Pretty simple stuff for me as the test was turned in within twenty minutes of me receiving it. The teacher looked at me like I was crazy before picking it up to grade it.

I hastily left the room and made my way to the library. Although lunch was still forty or so minutes away, I needed some peace and quiet. That and some shut-eye. The library wasn’t that far away from the history classroom which was always positive. A left, right, left, then a hard right and that was it.

“Ahhhh-hhaaaaaa!” I yawned as I rubbed my blue-but-more-like-grey eyes. Didn’t realize we were out for that long. I thought to myself as I slumped down in a secluded seat near the windows. There weren't many people but I still wanted to be by myself.

I grabbed a random book from the nearest bookshelf, didn’t really care which one, and opened it up. I wasn’t really paying attention to the words, I wasn’t really paying attention to anything. When I woke up again, I was happy to know it worked. I didn’t even need to use the breathing exercises. I was that tired...

When I woke from my nice slumber, I grabbed my phone from the bag I wore on my back (extremely uncomfortable to lay on, by the way) and checked my phone.

> Arachnophobia (11:55am) - Why rnt u at lunch?

> Prequals > Sequels (11:56am) - U commin to lunch?

> M.j. (11:58am) - cmming to u.

Oops. I rubbed my eyes to elude my sleepiness and saw the time was just befo- nope now noon. I breathed out of my nose and stretched myself out on the seat. I heard the door open as I stood up to stretch.

“Candy?” Jones asked when she got to the middle of the library.

“Here,” I called softly to her, she turned around and frowned when she saw me. She gracefully walked to me and gave me a small wave.

“You were asleep?” She asked as she looked me up and down. I gave a curt nod.

“You hurt?” She asked me and I shook my head.

“Just out late last night, I promise,” I clarified. Michelle gave a long nod and grabbed my hand.

“C’mon Aves, can’t look too suspicious. We gotta get to the cafe,” I widened my eyes and put down the book.

“Cafe?” I asked with a giggle. She just shook her head as we left the cafe to rejoin the ‘losers’ otherwise known as boys.

“What do you have for lunch today?” M.J. asked me. I looked at the taller girl and gave her a shit-eating grin.

“Crickets, you?” I told her as she released my hand and gagged making me giggle.

“You are so weird. Like I’m weird and I’m saying that.”

“Go me!” I joyfully yelled like a cheerleader, making M.J. roll her eyes.

We opened the doors, I spotted the two at the other end of the cafeteria and pointed them out to Michelle who gave a soft smile.

The rest of school was the same as always: reading ahead, doing the minimum, and staying unnoticed. If you stay out of sight, if you stay quiet, then no one will question you and no one will notice if you’re out of place. That’s how school works.

When I got back to the house, after conversing with my group of friends, I continued and started projects with people about what they wanted for logos, graphics, whatever. This is my hobby and my passion. Developing logos, creating websites, making banners. The whole shebang. I do also like learning different things through videos and whatnot, but this was always what gave me a smile and made me feel good.

A sports center wanted a logo that they could be united under, a Youtuber wanted a logo and banner for the channel, and a recent client wanted me to redo an aspect of some logo I did for her. It didn’t really matter what the logo or banner was, what mattered was I generating money that I could use to get better equipment for the whole process, food, anything I wanted. It was slow, but it was work. For a sixteen-year-old, I at least deserve some credit.

I felt my phone buzz in my bag and pulled it out. I saw a text from my mom that pretty much stated an obvious. She would have to pull an all-nighter cashiering for more money to put food on the table. I sighed, but I understood. That gave me more time to... wait, I didn’t tell you about my other life.

Okay so maybe I lied about my schedule. There is one thing that’s a little different. Usually at night or anywhere really close to that, I would help people out. I would stop muggers, robbers, thieves, whatever.

I lifted up a plank of wood to open my secret vault. There was some money but the main thing was that there were my white winter boots, baby blue leggings, white winter boots, sky blue long sleeve shirt, a white sleeveless hoodie with a dark blue bird on it, white spandex mask with black eyes and a blue crown, and black spandex gloves.

I put everything on and gave a nod to the mirror on the wall. Obviously, some upgrades could be nice. I’ve been thinking about some possible updates like better material for one. Unlike Parker, I don’t have super healing abilities or whatever he wants to call it. I can just fly and kick with my legs.

One upgrade I’ve had for a while was making egg bombs. I know it sounds weird like I’m throwing my ‘children’ at people but it fits with the theme and there aren’t a lot of things I can do that would be birdy. Possibly something with twigs could be cool but I haven’t thought of anything that could benefit me.

The egg bombs would explode on crack, not that kind, and release this adhesive glue that was stronger than store-bought ones. The point would mainly be for criminals, not other superheroes so I don’t think I have to worry about Ironman or Captain America either lasering it or using a shield on it.

Once I finished eating a sack of a protein bar, I opened my window up and flew out of the house. I shut the window of our apartment and looked around, no one in sight, and flew up to the roof. When I mean fly, I mean fly. Not flapping wings, because despite the name I don’t have any.

Oh, something I should also address, how did I get my powers. According to Peter, everyone wants to know that so I’ll spill:

No idea.

Yeah, one day I just woke up and I was flying across my room. Took about a week to get them under control. I remember it was about six or so months ago when I started the whole superhero thing and around eight months since I got them. I remember when I woke up the window was open.

I started superhero-ing when Peter told us about him doing it. Well, he didn’t exactly tell me because I started picking up on the small details like subtle limps, bruises under his clothing, and the fact spiderman never patrolled during school hours. But he did formally tell us because he trusted us and all that.

I began to lightly hover off the ground, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Unlike Peter, birds are a lot similar to humans than spiders are, so no enhanced senses or stickiness. The better vision was of course awesome but hearing someone scream or shout was a little difficult.

Finally, I saw someone, dark-haired, red jacket, jeans, white-skinned, and black shoes, innocently taking someone’s wallet in an ally-way. That was my signal so I flew down, it was only a road away, to the red jacket guy and the blonde-haired boy who had a jukebox on the back of his shirt. The kid seemingly saw me because he smiled as he looked at me.

I smiled back, even though he couldn’t see my lips curl, and tapped the man’s shoulder. He turned around and his eyes grew. I dropped to the ground and used my long legs to kick him from the side of his face. The winter boots hurt a lot for him since he dropped the wallet and held his face. I was about to pick it up and give it to the kid when a web picked it up from the ground.

“Clean-up, clean-up, everybody do your share,” Spiderman sang as I turned around to see him waltzing into the ally-way. His signature blue and red outfit with the black spider in the center greeted me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the man who had seemingly recovered.

I jumped from the ground and kneed his jaw causing him to stumble into the wall. The kid had luckily moved out of the way which made the beatdown a lot easier. Peter took the opportunity to web him up in the corner and wrote a little sign to the police who would likely be confused if they saw a random man webbed up.

The two of us then turned to the little kid who looked like he would cry tears of joy on the spot.

“Here ya go little guy,” He said as he gave him his wallet back, “Don’t worry about the web, it’ll go away in about two hours,” Peter told him as the kid began wailing.

“Thank you S-spiderman and B-blue Jay, y-you’re the b-best!” He cried out with joy as he hugged me, making me squeak in surprise, much to Spiderman’s joy.

“‘Course little guy, this is our duty! Just like it’s your duty to annoy your parents!” Peter told him as he was hugged by the kid. I shook my head with mock disapproval as the kid unraveled his hands from Peter.

“Stay safe!” Peter yelled as he webbed to the top of the building and began to travel from building to building with his webs. I nodded to the kid before flying up to one of the apartment buildings. I took a breath because flying took a lot out of me and began looking for more crime.

“Another successful night, wouldn’t you agree, Ms. Jay?” I gave a nod to Peter and waved goodbye to him. He waved back and we went our separate ways. I gave a sigh of relief as I flew to my apartment building.

Peter was right, I had to agree. Besides someone punching my gut which still hurts, we stopped a wallet thief, helped some old men cross the road, helped three intoxicated women back to their home, and rescued a cat from a tree. How did the cat get there, I have no idea but we helped make Queens a better day.

And we finished with still enough time to complete some homework. I made it back to the window and easily opened it up. I flew back in and immediately dropped onto my bed, exhausted from all the flying. I don’t actually have any special endurance ability. Flying takes a lot of energy, especially when I go fast. If I could actually train, I would likely not be as tired as I am right now. I could sleep on nails and be fine with it, so long as I got to rest.

I slowly took off my superhero costume and changed into some fluffy, blue and orange plaid, cotton pants, and a white tee-shirt. I put my costume shit back in the plank and sighed with relief and tiredness.

This is my life. Every day, every week, every month.


	2. New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Andy bonding, Andy meets the Scarlet Witch.

As Monday concluded, the rest of her week quickly followed suit. Tuesday was a repeat while Wednesday was her most liberating school day in awhile. No tests, just some notes and reading ahead. The problem was that she was stabbed near her tibial. It sounds bad on paper (and in general) but it didn’t go down that far because of the layers and because Peter pulled him from behind and she fell flat on her back, knife included. Spiderman webbed it up for her, which looking back was a real-life-saver, and was strictly told by him to go home and patch it up.

She didn’t. She went home, but all she really did was clean it and put a spiderman band-aid on it. She texted M.J. who was worried but she told her she had it under control. On Thursday, she could feel the pain the more she walked around and was lucky she took study hall in place of the gym. She went on patrol at night since her mom was home when she got home till eight. She patrolled the night from eight to around two or three in the morning. She stopped a robber who punched her in the gut and in her stomach. 

It hurt like hell and she luckily finished the job with a couple of kicks to the jaw and waist. The robber collapsed and she flew him to the alleyway and called the police using the phone inside the store. While she and Spiderman teamed up often, there were some nights where they didn’t see each other and this happened to be one of the nights.

She didn’t talk unless she was required to like the nine-one-one call. She knew somewhat why. She didn’t want to give anyone an idea of who she was. There was that and incase someone like Peter or Ned heard her and she had no idea, she didn’t want them to know. The more people who know your identity, the more people can get injured. 

Especially those you love.

By the end of the day, she flew back to her mother and her apartment and winced in pain as she walked to her bathroom and to the first aid kit so she could patch up any possible re-opening of the wound. She noticed a bruise forming in the two spots. 

_ Every week, can I just get one week off without feeling like garbage. _ She told herself as she checked her stab wound to see it was getting better. She sighed, knowing she would need M.J.’s help with stitching no matter how late it was. M.J. told her if she needed stitching or stitching removed, contact her at any time.

Once she didn’t and it got really infected making Michelle scold her. She angrily told her that she didn’t care if it was nine at night or four at dawn.  _ If you need help, then get it _ She once told her. That shut her up and led to M.J. coming over at one in the morning the following day.

Luckily she went easier on her and they removed stitching on her right leg and added the stitching she needed for her left leg. Thanking M.J., she went to sleep and woke up to feel the usual pain.

Friday wasn’t as bad as it could have been. She was grazed with a bullet on her right arm and had bruises along her back because of a group of robbers ganging up on Peter and her. Saturday was luckily a day without school so she texted M.J. to come over.

“Hey Aves,” She saluted as Andy let her into the small apartment. They went straight to the Blue Jay’s room where Andy collapsed.

“That bad huh?” She asked as Andy sighed, pulling one of the pillows over her head.

“Peter can shrug off most attacks because he can super-heal and has super-strength. I don’t have either so yeah, it was bad,” Andy, with slight aggravation, yelled into the pillow. She quickly apologized and sat up. The gifted girl lifted her sleeves to reveal a cleaned bullet wound.

Andy could only look away with disgust as Michelle let out an ‘ooooooouuuuu’ when she saw it. Michelle took her time patching up the graze, cleaning it again, applying the plaster, and wrapping some sports tape around it. When she was done, the two friends watched a crappy movie, ate some food, and left.

Andy left to patrol at around three since her mother would be out cashiering until eleven. With her costume on and a sigh, she was out of the apartment and ready to patrol with Peter. As she flew, she noticed the red spandex hero and waved her hand at him, before abruptly stopping to take a breather. Peter webbed around the corner to meet up with Andy on the top of some business.

“Hey birdbrain,” he greeted with a wave. Andy gave a nod and a small wave. Peter took in the woman’s appearance before raising his eyebrows.

“You good?” I nodded and, just like that, the patrol had begun. Eventually, Peter had to depart for dinner and wouldn’t be back for an hour. So that left Andy by herself patrolling. 

She winced as she touched down on a building with her feet. She had helped save an adult from getting hit by a car by swooping them up and away from the road and that took a bit out from her. Combine that with Blue Jay’s pre-existing injuries and that’s a recipe for disaster.

She breathed as she walked around the top of the building limping but finally settled on sitting on the edge. The stars were always pretty in clear skies and she gave a small smile. She let herself relax by kicking her legs out again and again.

Some people relaxed with music or relaxed with peace and quiet. Andy couldn’t really do both because when she woke up with her powers most songs would hurt her ears. The other reason was because of her location; New York City. 

So Andy adapted like she usually did. Her relaxation was seeing the people she strived to protect without any threat.  _ If only Peter were here to see the view. _ She thought to herself as she continued to admire the stars.

So when she heard footsteps behind her, she immediately tensed and turned around. Her eyes widened as a young woman was standing there with a red, leather blazer and black skirt walking towards her. She didn’t appear hostile and had a very welcoming aura surrounding her. She wore some obsidian-like loafers and a grey shirt with some bracelets and necklaces that Andy couldn’t really see the color of due to the night’s oppressive, black color.

The young adult was now a foot away as she tilted her head and huffed with… surprise. Andy tilted her head with clear confusion.  _ No one huffs at you without reason, especially not an avenger. _ Andy’s breathing was slow before she saw  _ her _ but it was immediately amplified at the sight of one of the most  _ powerful _ avengers on the same roof as her.

“Peter was right,” Her Sokovian accent ran thick in her voice, “You really do not talk,” Andy, with shock in her veins, just nodded slowly as her breathing was being screwed up. 

_ Oh god, is she here to force me to talk? Did Peter set me up? Is this how I die? Will I have to reveal my secret identity? Is she gonna lock me up? Are the avengers going to find- _

“Hey, hey relax,” She said calmly whilst moving her hands to try and calm the Blue Jay down, “I am not going to hurt you, I just want some information,” She tried to deflate the tension but it didn’t work as Aves was struggling to breathe.

“Blue Jay, in… and out, in… and out, just like that,” Andy repeated it which made Wanda calm down.

“Good, good. Did not want you dying when I finally met you. OH! Here is a notepad so you can write your responses,” Wanda said, grabbing a clipboard with a sheet of paper and a pen from inside her blazer, putting it next to Jay. She, with shaking hands, grabbed the pen and clipboard. Andy wrote down a question: ‘ _ What do you mean finally? _ ’ 

“Peter told me about how you and he would team up and I was intrigued. He does not know I’m doing this, luckily he is eating at his aunt’s right now so we should have around thirty or so minutes before I have to go back,” the Scarlet Witch responded with a small smile.  _ Damn, she hit two questions in one inning. _ Andy thought to herself as she wrote another question down.

“‘Will anyone knows about this interaction?’ Nope. As far as the team is aware, which is who I assume you are wondering about, no one knows you exist… in the lightest way possible,” Andy gave a small and short giggle at that and waved her off, “Any more questions?”

Andy gave Wanda a short nod then wrote down three and handed them to the Scarlet Witch.

“So your first one, you do not have to tell me who you are and you do not have to speak if you are not comfortable with it,” Blue Jay gave a breath of relief, “For your second question, I want to help you and try to make a friend,” Wanda gave a small smile, “For your third question… I plan on seeing you at least once a week. I… do not want to overwhelm you and I do not need Peter to know I have been seeing you,” Wanda sighed and softly blinked.

“Okay, let me start with my questions. I hope they are not too intrusive, just want a baseline,” She paused to look at the Blue Jay, “What exactly are your powers?” She asked the girl who quickly wrote them down as if they were second nature.

_ Flight, enhanced process of information, higher resistance to cooler temperatures, improved vision, high awareness, slower reaction time (un-superpower I guess), increased running speed. _ Andy looked at the list. She left off the small ones,  _ like is ‘no boredom’ and ‘no sense of smell’ superpowers _ , but those were the main ones so she gave them back to Wanda.

Wanda nodded at them and had a puzzled look, “No super endurance or something like that?” She asked as I just shook my head. She hummed and looked at the list before giving it back to Andy.

“Any martial arts techniques you have?” She asked and Andy wrote down  _ Taekwondo _ . When Wanda saw it she tilted her head in confusion. “I do not understand what that is? Can you demonstrate?” The girl in question shrugged and got up.

Her body was still aching from the day and from her previous injuries so she almost fell on her face had it not been for Wanda. She didn’t use her powers, instead of catching her and holding her up. She gently leaned her against the wall.

“Maybe not, I can always do my own research,” she swiftly told her. Aves levitated back to sitting, wincing as she did. “Are you hurt?” Aves froze at the question.

Would she just tell an avenger no?  _ She’s an avenger, if she finds out you lied she will hurt you. Plus she can probably go into your mind and find out.  _ On the other hand what if… _ What if she doesn’t find out. Plus you’re a superhero which means you have to put on a mask, literally.  _

She shook her head slowly but Wanda immediately saw through it and shook her head. The Blue Jay, still holding on to the pen and pad, wrote down something and showed it to Wanda.

“If you are ‘patched up’ then you should be resting,  _ especially _ because you do not have endurance like Peter or healing like him. Everyone needs a day off, even… enhanced people like ourselves,” Wanda explained, hand on her hips like she was talking to her five-year-old daughter. Andy was writing a response when she heard Wanda gasp and looked up.

“Peter is coming back, we will meet up here tomorrow around three in the morning?” Wanda hurriedly asked the superhero. Said superhero nodded her head faster than Quicksilver could run. Wanda gave her a soft smile and wave before jumping off of the building, much to Andy’s dismay who was about to float to the edge and peer down below but was interrupted by the spiderling’s return. 

“Alright, I’m back, ready to kick some more ass?” He smirked with delight. Andy bit her lip. The notepad was still on the railing so she grabbed it and turned the page over before scribbling down that she was hurting and thought it was best to stop early. She showed the paper to the energetic Peter. When he read the yellow paper, she could  _ feel _ a frown from him.

“That’s fine, Blue. Take as much rest as you need!” He hollered as Andy began to float away back to her house.  _ Meeting one of the most powerful avengers and taking a day off on the same day- no hour!? Wouldn’t have bet on it if my life depended on it. Also, she wants to be friends? With me? That’s a lot for one hour… _

She thought as she opened her window while grasping the sill and pulling herself into her white and blue room.  _ Though it is weird that she just randomly shows up. Maybe Peter was just venting his frustrations to Wanda and she was trying to get me to talk. It’s not exactly a far-fetch idea.  _

When she gets inside, she slumps on her blue-sheeted bed. She changes out of her clothes, nude and looking at the scars that her body couldn’t seem to get rid of. She wasn’t Peter. She wasn’t Captain America. She wasn’t someone who had healing properties that could get rid of scars. She’s Blue Jay. A girl who could fly and kick people. Compared to Wanda or Peter she had no use.

Someone who could use their mind to overpower or control someone. Or someone who could stick you in one place and heal off any damage you did to them. And she was just a girl trying to look out for the little guy. A very little guy. 

She couldn’t even talk as a superhero. Like she was too afraid she would mess something up or give away her identity or hurt other people accidentally or people would see she was only sixteen and tell her that she had to stop. Of course, she wanted to tell Peter. But would he even want to know that one of his friends has been avoiding talking to him while trying to fight crime and communicate? She knew she wouldn’t want to hear that.

She sighed as she put on some comfortable blue puffy pants with a plaid design. She was a sucker for plaid and had no idea why. Whenever something was plaid, Andy always thought it was really comfortable. She paired it with a white sleeping bra and an oversized Disney sweatshirt from her mother. 

She went to sleep with a lot on her mind, surprising herself when she woke up the next day with a decent amount of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I know it isn't too long but this is just setting up the story.


	3. Comfort and Constrictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy learns, Wanda comforts, Spiderman constricts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, so the plan for these chapters is weekly on Wednesdays. If I can post sooner, like today, I will. I will try to include trigger warnings but I don't think this chapter has any trigger warnings besides a mention of blood and death (not to a major character). I'm not the best at trigger warnings because I don't have triggers (as far as I'm aware).
> 
> tw's: mentions of blood (at the very end) and death

"Pay attention,  _ Andy _ !" The teacher, who she still didn't know the name of, barked at her. Andy awakened from her slumber with a spring. Her eyes immediately scanned the situation, and she gave the teacher a short nod.

"Can you repeat the question?" The girl asked. She wore a pink skirt with black leggings under it. The taffy skirt was a bit ruffled and fit beautifully with her white hoodie that neatly said 'La Vie Est Belle' in a neat, taffy pink. She wore her dirty-blonde hair in a loose ponytail tied with a black hair tie that reached her shoulders. Her black uggs sat on her desk's crossbar as she waited for her teacher's response.

Andy hadn't received much sleep, that much was apparent, and took the time in a class she didn't really care about to get some of the time she lost. Unfortunately for her, because bad people did their crimes late at night, four hours of sleep was starting to take a toll on her. 

While on the exterior, she was still getting good grades and interacting with her kind friends; on the interior, she was hurting. Physically and mentally. It is  _ stressful  _ having to strike others to teach them not to be dangerous people towards society. But she was making the world healthy. Well, Blue Jay was not really  _ her _ .

"During what battle did the Americans employ the strategy of 'island hopping?'" Andy's teacher asked with his head tilted. The teacher was just  _ threatening  _ her to answer incorrectly. Sadly, Andy read ahead in the book and is really excellent at the whole-processing-information-thing.

"After the invasion of Tarawa," She quickly responded. The teacher scowled at the girl in the white, hooded sweatshirt while exhaling loudly and went back to the lesson, significantly to her preference. Andy silently took a big breath of relief.  _ We don't even need this. When is an accountant going to need to know when some strategy that happened in nineteen-forty three led to the eventual American win? _

The school system was pretty obtuse, obviously. But it was Andy's only distraction from Peter's heckling and Wanda's conversations and lack of sleep and graphic designing for others. She liked two of those things, but they were still draining all of her energy. 

She just wanted to take a break, but everything around her said no. She had to keep going  _ because no one waits for you. Right? If you stop for a second, you don't get that second back. So she has to keep going. _ She has to.

  
  
  


Blue Jay waved at Wanda with a fake smile plastered on her face as she landed on top of that rooftop. That rooftop that Wanda and herself had first met was the rooftop they would consistently meet and talk at. Well, she wouldn't speak for reasons Wanda would not know, but they had conversations that lasted an hour before both went to bed at unreasonable hours. 

After the second meeting, they decided to take it up to three or so times a week. They were hitting it off, and they were  _ both  _ enthusiastic about the idea. 

Today, two weeks after she applied for the internship, it was no different than the usual time. That's a lie actually, it was a little early as well. Usually, Wanda and herself met up at two or three in the morning? Tonight?  _ One _ ! That's right, she might actually get more sleep. Or have another  _ hour  _ of conversing with her newest friend. 

Wanda pulled out a notebook, dubbed the Blue Jay chronicles, and handed it back to Blue Jay for the first time this week. She opened it to the first clean page, passing at least ten or so pages before she found a fresh sheet. She unclipped the blue pen from the top of the book and clicked the top so the tip would come out.

"How is the silent superhero doing?" Wanda asked with a smile. Said superhero uneasily laughed.  _ You would think after a week of that joke, she would think it's gotten old. Not only that, but she hasn't thought, 'hey maybe she has a reason for not talking.' _ Blue Jay thought harshly about her but kept it inside her mouth.

Blue Jay wrote down 'a little tired' and showed it to Wanda. Wanda nodded and gently told her to sit on the roof. The other girl gave her own nod and took a seat while leaning against the wall. While she considered Wanda one of her only friends, she can say some rude things.  _ Not exactly rude, just a little insensitive, I guess. I'm not too bothered by it, but it rubs me the wrong way. _

"So how was today, overall wise?" Wanda asked the silent heroine. She thought before writing her response onto the clean sheet of paper.  _ Today has been pretty standard, honestly. _ She wrote down her answer and gave it to the hex-powered woman who read it and nodded. Blue Jay let herself breathe and let her body slouch. Wanda giggled a bit at it but let herself slump as well.

The heroine, after showing Wanda her response, asked her own question. She was starting to ask questions as of late last week. She wanted a two-sided friendship; more specifically, she wanted to trust. If they couldn't trust each other, then how could they be truthful friends.

"I… today has been a little rough for me," Wanda informed Blue Jay. Blue Jay tilted her head which Wanda had begun to pick up as the girl asking  _ what. _ In this case, she meant why, but the same difference.

"I miss my brother… a lot. And Vision. I do not know if you had been dusted, but I was. For me, it has only been seven or eight months. I know that  _ sounds  _ like a lot of time but I haven't had the time to actually  _ cope  _ with their… passing. Does that make sense? Do I sound stupid?" Wanda asked Blue Jay, who hadn't anticipated that response but quickly wrote, albeit sloppily. 

_ 'That's completely valid, Wanda. You aren't stupid. If you haven't had time to grieve, which tbh sounds like you haven't, then it sounds right that you would feel the way you are. And that's okay, you're allowed to take time to process the deaths and cry about it. Crying is okay and it's the healthiest response to sorrow. I was also dusted btw.'  _

It was lengthy and sloppy, but she let Wanda see it as swift as possible. If she took too long to respond, that would make her sound really bad. If Blue Jay responded quickly, it showed immediate support. Wanda's hurting, which is the opposite of what she wants her to feel.

She showed it to her, and she began to open her mouth with shock. The light made her better see the tears forming in her eyes (not that she needed the illumination). Blue Jay got up and walked over to Wanda, pulling her into a small hug. She grabbed the notebook and quickly wrote something that she thought would tear down any resistance.

_ 'Let it out Wanda, it's okay!' _

She ended up being right. Wanda broke the dams as she murmured that they were gone multiple times. Blue Jay wanted so badly to say something.

Blue Jay wanted to tell her that it would all be okay. To tell Wanda that she was so strong. She attempted to tell her that the Avengers love her. That they were so proud of her. That she needed a lapse. But she couldn't. Her voice felt constricted. Even though she didn't care about this circumstance, this time, about her identity, she couldn't. 

And that sucked. 

Wanda kept going for fifteen minutes before she ran out of tears and began whimpering. She wrote down on her pad that they were all so proud of her. Wanda gave her a sad smile and whispered thanks. 

_ 'What are friends for?' _

Wanda nodded. "Yeah… I… sorry about all that. I got your suit wet, did not I?" Wanda asked, to which Blue Jay quickly nodded with a tiny giggle at the grammar.

_ 'I'll wash them later. Don't apologize, okay? I'm glad you cried and got it out.' _

Wanda nodded. Blue Jay took a breath before opening up.

_ 'My father isn't a  _ _ nice  _ _ good man. He  _ _ did _ _ has done terrible things in the past and the present and I don't remember him. I don't know if that is good or bad or in-between. Crying let me get everything out that I didn't like about him or hated about him and being a hero means I could help the people he hurts. I don't want anyone to go through the experience of not knowing how to deal with their emotions. Especially you. You've gone through too much whilst not knowing how to deal with it.' _

Blue Jay could feel herself tear up a little as she began. She passed it to Wanda. Wanda held her hand over her mouth and looked down in sadness after finishing reading and whispered an 'I'm sorry' and gave Blue Jay her own hug. She practically melted in it and let some tears fly, causing the mask to become a little wet.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes before releasing each other. Blue Jay gave Wanda a soft smile, which Wanda unknowingly passed back to her. 

_ 'How are you feeling now?' _ The bluebird wrote to her. Wanda looked at the paper.

"Can… Can I hold your hand?" Wanda asked. Blue Jay gave a curt nod, and Wanda happily grasped it. "I feel a lot better, thanks to you." Wanda paused before asking her own question. "I know we started a lot earlier, but do you mind if I head back. I… I'm really tired and…" Wanda trailed off as the other girl nodded. Wanda couldn't see how much she agreed with her, but Blue Jay hoped it was enough. Wanda thanked her for helping her get her feelings out.

"Tomorrow? Same time? Hopefully with fewer tears?" Wanda asked with a laugh. Blue Jay nodded and giggled, waving a soft goodbye, to which she did the same. 

Even though they had just met a week ago, Blue Jay could safely say that Wanda was her friend. Checking her back to see Wanda leaving the other way, she went her own way after hearing something in a nearby supermarket.

Things were better. Stressful, but better.

  
  
  


"Why aren't you talking to me?" Spiderman asked her while still fighting some local robbers trying to steal some food from the store. Blue Jay thought they should engage, while Peter argued it was for a good cause. She just shook her head and broke in. Peter thought it was very irresponsible, but he didn't press the issue.

The heroine's response was to kick the package of bread out of the man's hands.  _ At least Wanda was a bit subtle. _ She told herself as she caught the bread and put it back on the aisle gently. 

"I've known you for  _ five  _ months and the most I've heard from you are your grunts if we are being challenged," Peter said with annoyance, webbing one of the two remaining robbers to the ground and taking the milk in his hand back to the dairy aisle. "No offence of course to you guys."

Blue Jay just shook her head as the last of the other robbers attempted to shoot at her but only grazed her waist, causing only a small tear in the hoodie. She quickly swatted the gun with her foot and then kicked him in the stomach ( _ Sorry _ !) and heard a  _ thwip _ . A web encased the weapon, making it impossible to grab.

"I thought by  _ now  _ I'd at least know you were on my side through verbal pronunciation, not just through your  _ actions _ ," He grumbled with annoyance. He webbed all the guys to the ground with a sorry for each one. 

Though she disliked what she did, it was the 'right thing' to do. She flew out of the building, not really caring if Peter followed her. Today had been rough with tests, little sleep, and now this 'argument.' She just wanted to continue doing her job. The job Peter was doing was more difficult than helpful. Despite the webbings.

"You can't just keep running," Peter stated as he caught up to her, "or flying, point is that if you want trust, you have to talk. That's how it works, capiche?" Blue Jay's answer was just her flying faster away. She heard Peter say something like 'You've gotta be kidding me' before swinging even quicker. Eventually 'Ms. Jay' heard another  _ thwip  _ and thought nothing of it before being caught in it and stuck to a building, making her gasp in shock.

"Alright, Jay, you say  _ one word  _ I'll let you go. One word, _ that's it! _ " Peter uncharacteristically yelled at her. She just stayed frozen on the web.  _ Blue Jay doesn't talk. Blue Jay can't speak.  _ She told herself. Blue Jay actually tried to say something. Again. After yesterday she thought she should try harder. She did try; she really did.

She tried to breathe her words and say them into the air. But she couldn't. She couldn't do it. She wanted to do it, but she couldn't. Peter just narrowed her eyes at her.

"You'll be stuck here for another two hours. Have fun," Peter said as he shot a web to another building and flipped the corner. Blue Jay pitched her head down. _ I tried. Why can't she say anything? I don't get it. I usually talk in regular clothes. As soon as Blue Jay shows up, I can't speak. No trauma, no grief, I can't fucking talk, and there is no reasonable explanation.  _

She could feel tears soaking her mask. But she didn't really care about it. Was she bothered by it? Of course. But did she try to stop it? Of course not.  _ Because why the fuck should I? I deserve this. She can't talk, so how can anyone hear her say that she wants to talk.  _

On a Tuesday night like tonight, It was widespread for muggers. She noticed it only a couple of nights ago, but it was a bizarre anomaly. There didn't seem to be any data behind it, but she wasn't shocked to hear someone scream for help.

Blue Jay's eyes widened even further as she tried to get out of the webs. They were strong, too strong for her. She kept hearing the girl scream, louder and louder. She tried her hardest to cut it without anything sharp or kick the webs away. But they constricted her in. Her thoughts were left to only one idea.

_ I can't help. _

She tried to bust out of the webs. Pounding her feet against the wall, doing absolutely nothing to help her current situation. Blue Jay tried to fly but was stuck to the nets.

Stuck as a young girl's scream grew quieter and quieter. Reduced to only sobs. Due to her enhanced vision, she could see the girl crying in an ally-way. Bleeding out.

Blue Jay didn't know what to do as she just watched the girl slowly lose consciousness. No one helped her, no one called nine-one-one, and everyone quickly ran past the alleyway. But Blue Jay could have done something.

She could have at least dialled in the number. If she was lucky, maybe she could have put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. She had never seen a murder and say:  _ Oh if I could help you, I wouldn't.  _ First times for everything right?

The picture burned into her memory, remaining stuck to a web. She definitely wouldn’t get nightmares from this. She  _ laughed _ as she remembered why she was stuck, making her feel even weaker than before. She couldn't speak. 

_ I can't speak. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
